The Obvious
by akamai
Summary: Robin and Starfire are finally together, but Robin worries because they haven't told the titans yet. He doesn't want to know what their reactions will be or if they're angry that he didn't tell them about him and Star sooner. RobStar


**The Obvious**

_-Robin's POV-_

Three days ago, I told Starfire everything.

I told her about the feeling I get in my stomach whenever she's nearby or when she says something pleasant. I told her about wanting to kiss her at those certain moments as well and how I never wanted to see her get hurt. I told her that I loved her.

So now here's the result. Starfire and I have been going out for almost a week.

But what is my problem?

The other Titans don't know.

Neither I nor Star has said anything about our relationship. I was surprised that she didn't, since I thought the first thing she would be expected to do was talk about it to the others, especially Raven, which would leave me free from telling them myself. I guess she figures they already know, but I don't see how they can. We're pretty much acting the same way we did before...only a tad bit closer.

So I know Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven wanted me to tell Starfire how I felt about her for a while because Cyborg and Beast Boy laughed about me liking her all the time and Raven seemed to not care but was aware of it. But I don't want to see their reaction when I actually stand before them and say, "Starfire and I are going out." Just the thought makes me wince. How do I tell them?

The ways I thought about telling them were pretty bad. They were unfortunately worse than the ways I thought of to confess my feeling to Starfire as few days earlier. I knew for one thing, it'd be kind of lame pulling the emergency alarm and it'd just end up with me telling them how I have a girlfriend. Or blurting it out at the pizza place when they'd least expect it.

I feel like not telling my friends means I do not trust them. I don't want them to think all of this will destroy the team and me and Star will be too busy gushing over each other to care about them.

I shook my head in disbelief. My friends aren't like that. They want me to be happy.

The punching bag swayed to the left...and to the right...and to the left again as doubts flooded my mind once more.

They want me to be happy...right?

---

The day was getting shorter, and Robin walked on to Starfire's room to "discuss" how their going to tell the other Titans. He decided in the middle of the day that if anyone was going to tell Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven about him and Star, it was going to be both of them.

"Robin, I was not aware that our friends did not know we are, "going out"." She said, while sitting on her bed, and looking up at Robin who was standing up near the door.

"I figured you weren't. But we have to tell the others. It isn't really fair not letting them know what's going on. I don't want them to be upset about us not telling them either."

"Of course. We shall tell them at dinner. Is that o.k.?"

Robin tugged at his collar and reddened. Already? "Don't you think that's a little too soon?" he asked Starfire, trying not to sound nervous.

Starfire noticed this, and a small smile appeared on her face. Of course, she remembered from their day stranded on a distant planet how hard it was for Robin to discuss his feelings. Her only choice was to make him feel better. " Your preference is to tell them tomorrow then? I think that is fine."

"Yeah, I guess that's fine. Tomorrow. I'll--I mean _we'll_ tell them." Robin told her while walking backwards out her door and waving at the same time.

---

Of course, it was one of those nights that ended far too soon. Starfire was surprisingly up before Robin because Robin was usually up training before anyone woke up. She floated near his bedroom door in the hallway and smiled at him when he came out. She led him into the common room.

Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy were already up and Robin came to the conclusion that he actually overslept. That conclusion was proved to be wrong though.

"Dude...Starfire got us all up early so you could tell us something! It better be worth it," Beast Boy yawned and rubbed his eyes. He was sitting upright on the couch with half a frown on his face.

"Yeah man, it better be worth it," Cyborg added. "What is it? A robbery? Is it Slade? Are we out of food? Please let it not be the last one."

A stupid grin flashed across Robin's face. "No...nope it's none of that."

"Then what is it?" Raven asked, looking impatient. She had a book in her hands and looked like she was ready to sit down and read.

Robin looked at Starfire and waited for her to say something, but she didn't. Although she did hold his hand. Robin was surprised that the other Titans didn't notice this. 'That's what happens when their waken up early,' he figured.

"Robin and I have now taken 'friends' to a new level," Starfire said and Cyborg raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah…well…what she means is that for the past few days if we were acting strange, we kind of have a reason for it...and we didn't exactly tell you."

The other Titans didn't say anything, so he continued.

"I know it sounds crazy, since I'm kind of bad with…girls," Robin said while looking at Beast Boy and Cyborg daring them to comment on that. "But Starfire and me...we're going out."

Starfire squeezed Robin's hand and giggled while blushing. Cyborg and Beast Boy didn't burst out laughing in disbelief that Robin actually confessed his feelings to Starfire and Raven looked like she didn't care. But she actually did comment on it, as if she heard this kind of news everyday. She opened up her book as she sat down on the couch. "Yeah, we know."

"That's it?" Cyborg asked. "You woke us up early to tell us you have a girlfriend?"

Beast Boy got up off of the couch and protested with Cyborg. "Yeah!" He looked down confused, frowned, and looked back at Robin, "Dude…I thought Starfire was already your girlfriend! Unless you broke up or something…and got back together…and told us today…"

"Yeah we know," Raven repeated. "Happy for you anyway," She flipped a page.

Robin stared at his friends in disbelief. He went through all that trouble, worrying about what they would think and say only to hear that they already knew.

Robin's shoulders sunk and Starfire looked at him with concern. "Robin…what's wrong? Our friends are aware of our relationship. It is alright now." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

She waited to hear his problem to comfort him some more, but was surprised at his answer. Robin sighed. He looked as if he failed to do something, or as if he was defeated. "I know. It's great and all, but Starfire…are we _that_ obvious?"

**The End**

Sorry if it's kind of strange. I thought it was too! And for those who don't get the ending, Robin says that because he's surprised and dissapointed that it's so easy and obvious to see that he and Star like each other and if they were going out it would be easy to see too.

If you can please comment and critique. Thanks for reading!


End file.
